Out of the Well Falls Eternal Love
by foxylady101
Summary: This is a story about how I think Kagome and INuyasha should be together. Please read and find out what funny and romantic stuff happens to them.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter1: Crossed Worlds**

(This is all in Kagome's Point of View)

Today was a special day, today was my 16th birthday. My name is Kagome Hegarashi. I live in Tokyo, Japan with my mother, brother and grandpa. We live in a house that has a shrine and 1000 year old tree and this weird old well.

Today was the day that would change my life forever. As usual I left the house around 7:45 A.m. and met some friends at the front of the school. "Hi Amy!" I said running over to Amy and a few others of my friends. "Hi Kagome, how was your weekend?" Amy asked. "Great, how about you two?" I asked with a smile. "Ok." They both answered at the same time.

The bell then sounded and we went to our class to take our final exams before summer break. I got threw my second test when some police officers came into my class looking for me. They then pulled me out into the hallway. "Are you Kagome Hegarashi?" One of the officers asked. "Yes I am. Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused about why they were there. "Of course not, we have some bad news." The other officer said looking at me with pleading eyes. "What is it?" I said my voice shaky. "Your family was just killed in a car accident." The officer finally said. My eyes got big and round as I looked at them. "Wh... What! No!

I then dropped to the floor and cried. They helped me back up and we went to their station so they could ask me questions. Then they let me go home, they had told me that they would be back for me in the morning.

As I walked home I ran into Amy. "Hey Kagome are you alright? What happened?" Amy asked concerned. "No my family was just killed in a car accident." I said tears still streaming down my face. "I'm sorry." Amy said with a frown. "I need to go home and have some time to myself." I said trying to smile. "Ok I'll see you next year." She said not wanting to leave me.

I tried to smile but tears just came to my eyes. I went home and just cried for several hours. I finally got up and decided that I didn't want to go to a foster home, so I packed most of my stuff and went out the door. As I was walking past the well I heard the cat. I then walked over to the well to get the cat. "Bowyo, here kitty." I said into the dark well house. But she didn't come so I went into the well house and looked for the cat. Just as I had gotten down there the well burst open and something pulled me inside. "Ahh!!!!!" I screamed.

After about 20 minutes I awoke to see I was lying at the bottom of the well. I figured that I had slipped and fell into the well. So I climbed up not even aware of the huge gash I had on my shoulder.

I got to the top and saw there was nothing but a forest and grass where our shrine used to be. I looked around, but fainted because I had lost a lot of blood.

Not to far off was something that looked like a half dog half human. He sniffed the air and came running to the well. When he got there he saw me lying on the ground. He knew I needed help so he took me back to the village he was staying in.

I awoke to fell something dabbing my shoulder. "Uh, Where am I?" I asked holding my head trying to remember what had happened. Then this old woman stood over me. "Child is ye alright? Ye had a long fall in the bone eaters well." She said to me. "I'm fine, but who are you?" I asked still wondering where I was. "My name is Kaede and you are?" She asked. "My name is Kagome. Who saved me? I remember something with ears." I said trying to remember. "You mean..." She began but didn't finish because the man walked in.

"Hey old hag, who's that cute girl?" He asked gruffly. "This is lady Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha. " Wow are those real ears?" I got up and started to rub them which made Inuyasha kind of purr like a cat. "Hey do you mind?! Yes they are real!" He yelled. "Child Inuyasha is half dog demon." Kaede said chuckling to herself. "Wow he's cute." I said.

**(A/N I know this part that is coming up is random but I was board so please forgive me) **

Then U grabbed my side and knelt in pain. "What is it child?!" Kaede asked worried. "Look my side is glowing." I said ignoring the pain for the moment. She looked down but didn't see anything. "I can't see it child." Kaede said. "You're going to have to cut it out, it hurts so bad!" I screamed. "Inuyasha cut what ever it is out of her side." Kaede told him.

He looked at me and couldn't help but feel sorry so he took out his sword and sliced open a little bit of my side and this glass ball rolled out.

I was now passed out from all the pain. About 2 hours later I awoke and sat up. "Did he get it?" I asked feeling a little better. "Yes child he got it." Kaede said with a smile. "What was it?" I asked. "I don't know child but here it is." She said handing me a pink ball. As soon as she handed it to me I turned into a half demon like Inuyasha except I had black ears tipped with red, blue eyes, claws, fangs, and a black tail.

"Dream me child you didn't tell me you could do that!" Kaede said surprised. "Do what?" I asked confused. She then went and got a bucket of water and I looked in and saw my reflection. "What happened to me!? This is too much!" I said as I got up and ran into the forest crying. Just as I ran by Inuyasha walked in to see Kaede.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Kaede. "She looked like you except with tail and black ears and beautiful blue eyes." She said still looking at the door. "Wait wasn't she human?" He asked getting confused. "Yes but she ran into the forest, ye must go after her before she gets hurt." Kaede said. "Right." He said as he ran out the door. He started running in the direction I had gone. While he was running he was thinking. "She's really cute and her sent is amazing and she said I was cute." He thought to himself.

With him thinking about this made him want to find me faster. Back with me I ran into some huge demons that Inuyasha had also seen and ran faster.

When he got there he saw me, he looked at my hand and when I opened them he saw the claws I had. Then I turned slightly revealing one of my eyes. Then one of the demons went to hit me but I took my claws and hit him. "Claws of steal!" I said before all the demons were defeated. Then after that I collapsed, before I hit the ground Inuyasha caught me and brought me back to lady Kaede's.

"What happened?" Kaede asked a little curious. "She took down three demons in one swipe." He said still shocked at the sight. "I see." She said.

While I was asleep I turned back into a human and lady Kaede examined the glass ball. "I see, when ever she gets scared or wants to turn into this she had to have this ball." She said holding it up. So while I rested she took it and made it into a necklace. Just after she finished Inuyasha walked in with some flowers.

"Do you think you could give these to her when she wakes up?" He asked being shy. "Does Inuyasha like Kagome?" She asked smiling. "Yes but don't tell her. "Alright." She said.

So he hands her the flowers and leaves to go sit in a tree. I awoke and saw I was a human again. Then Kaede walked over to me and sat next to me. "Do ye feel better?" She asked. "Much thanks." I said smiling. Then she handed me the flowers. "Who are these from?" I asked. "There from Inuyasha." She said. "Where is he?" I asked. "I believe he's up in that tree." She said pointing to a big oak. So I walked over to the tree. "Inuyasha?" I called up.

His ears twitched and he turned and looked at me and jumped down. "I was just going to say thank you for the flowers." I said blushing. "Oh, it was no big deal. So what was wrong with you, would you like to sit up in the tree and talk about it?" He asked. "Sure." I said. With that he picks me up and jumps in to the tree. He sat against the tree and I sat between his legs. "Are you comfortable?" He asked sounding a bit concerned. "Yes so you were wondering what was wrong with me." I asked. "Yeah." He said. "Well today had kind of been a bad day. I went to school to take my final exams, but in the middle of my second one some cops came in. They told me that my family was killed in a car accident. I didn't want to go live with someone, so I planned to run away, but before I left I checked the well house for the cat that was when I was pulled into your world." I said now starting to cry. Inuyasha held me tight and tried to comfort me. "Shh... you can stay with me." He said looking at me. "Are you sure?" I asked with tears still in my eyes. "Sure." He said with a smile.

So from that day on I stayed with Inuyasha. Also before we left Kaede explained the powers of my crystal. Then we left.

It's been a year since I started living with Inuyasha. "Kagome are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah it's about time for lunch." I said stopping to catch my breath since it was a hot day out. "I'm going to the river to catch some fish wanna come?" He asked. "Sure, we can stop here and make camp." I said before following him to the river. When we got there he stepped into the water and tried to get a fish but it jumped out of his hands. I started to laugh.

"Come over here and let's see you do it." He said with an agitated tone. "But I don't know how to catch fish." I said sheepishly. "Come over here and I'll show you. So I walked over and stepped into the water and in front of Inuyasha. He then got close and put his hands on mine and moved them around in the water.

"Now throw it on the bank!" He said as I had the fish in my hands. So I threw it and slipped into the water soaking Inuyasha and myself. "Was that necessary?" He asked with a smile. I looked at him and splashed him. "Wanna play hu?" He said with an evil but playful tone. So he ran over and picked me up and threw me into the little lake that was connected to the river. After coming up I looked up him. "Inuyasha come her now." I said. So he jumps into the water and swims over to me. Then I jumped on his shoulders and did a back flip into the water.

Then I swam up to the bank and got out. While I was crawling out Inuyasha got out and rolled me over. Then he kissed me out of no where. "You taste good." He said with his genuine smile. I smiled back. "Come her." I then pulled him into anther kiss. "I've been thinking would you be my woman?" He asked blushing madly. "Why Inuyasha I would love to be your woman." I said smiling. "Good because we still need another fish." He said. "I'll take care of it." I said getting up and grabbing my crystal and turning into my half demon self. I then walked out into the river and speared 4 fish with my claws. Then I walked back out and turned back into a human. Inuyasha looked with wide eyes. "Damn that was good!" He said surprised. "Thanks." I said smiling.

We then sat beside the fire that I had made and roasted out fish then ate them. After we got done we went to sleep. I slept under Inuyasha's arm to make sure that nothing got me in the night.

The next morning Inuyasha was the first one up; he got up and went looking for beautiful flowers. He finally found some and brought them back.

Then he just sat there and watched me sleep. I finally woke up to see him looking at me. "Good morning beautiful." He said smiling. "Good morning." I said smiling back. Then I looked over to see these red flowers that were really pretty. "Are they for me?" I asked. "Yeah, got them this morning." He said handing them to me. "Wow there beautiful thanks you." I said still admiring the flowers. "You're welcome." He said watching me. "I'm going to take a bath, make sure no one comes ok?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded his head and I went down to the river. I took off all my cloths and went under the water not knowing someone was watching me.

**A/n sorry ya'll I'm gonna stop here. Give me reviews and tell me if you like it or not and want me to put up chapter 2. Hope you like it. **


	2. Perverted Monk

_**Chapter2: Perverted Monk**_

(Kagome's Pov)

When I came up out of the water something didn't seem right, I kept bathing until I saw a someone staring at me. "Ah!! Inuyasha!" I started screaming, I just kept myself under the water. Inuyasha came running from the camp to see what was wrong. "What is it, what's the matter?!" He asked in a panic. "There is a guy over there who was staring at me." I said keeping myself out of view.

Inuyasha was pissed that someone would look at me naked except him. When he got over to the bushes he saw the monk. "Why the hell are you lookin at my woman naked?!" He growled "She's very beautiful. Is she available?" The monk asked not even hearing what Inuyasha had just said. Inuyasha then hit him on the head. "No she's not available, she's mine. Did you not hear me?!" He yelled. "My apologies." Said the monk waving his hands in front of him. "Turn around and don't even peek." Inuyasha growled as he moved over to where I was. So the monk turned around and Inuyasha walked over to me and gave me Hoari (I think that's how u spells it.) Then he helped me out of the water. We all went back to camp.

As night fell we sat around a warm fire. "What the hell were you lookin at Kagome for?" Inuyasha asked. "I've been lookin for a beautiful woman to bear my children." He stated. "So you go around asking woman to have your children?" Inuyasha asked confused. "That and I am also an exorcist." He said. "What's your name monk?" Inuyasha asked. "My name is Miroku and you are?" He asked. "Names Inuyasha." He said "So you're that half breed everyone's been talking about?" He said surprised. "Yeah what of it?" He said getting agitated. "Nothing at all." He said.

While they were talking I kind of slid down and lay on Inuyasha's lap. They were talking about what each of them where doing and when he took out a blanket and covered me up with it. 'So how long have you two been going out?" Miroku said. "a day." He said. "So you two just started going out?" He asked. "Yeah well I'm going sleep you should do the same." Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around my waist and snuggling down with me. "Yeah sure." Miroku said also lying down.

The next morning we woke up and Miroku was gone. "I guess he left early." Inuyasha said shrugging it off. While he was talking to himself I was going through my stuff to make sure everything was there. "Oh no! That bastard!" I yelled. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "He stole my jewel!" I yelled. "What?! Ok we have to catch up with him, he couldn't have gotten far." He said angrily. "Right." I said. I then jumped on his back and we followed his sent to a near by village. Inuyasha sniffed around and found him in a hotel with all these women. "Miroku I believe you have something's that's mine!" I said in a stern voice. "Well if it isn't the lovely Kagome. Why what do you mean?" He asked stupidly. "If you don't give the jewel back your going to see one mad bitch." I said. Inuyasha decided to watch because he didn't want to get hurt.

While I was talking with Miroku all these ran over to Inuyasha. I then glared at them. "You wenches better stay away from him now!" I growled. They all ran out screaming. I then turned to Miroku; I then could feel myself turning. "Uh... To late the bitch has arrived." I said cracking my knuckles. "You should have never taken the jewel." Inuyasha said with a cocky tone. "Well I had no idea this is what it did!" Miroku said trying to run from me. "Get back here!" I yelled chasing after him. Right as Miroku ran out the door Inuyasha punched him in the face and grabbed my necklace. "Thank you sweetheart." I said with a grin. "Your welcome babe." He said. "Let's tie him to a tree so I can sharpen my claws." I said flexing them. "Sounds good." So we took him into the forest while he was knocked out and tied him to a tree. After a while he woke up. "What the hell am I doing up here?" He asked. "So glade you asked." I said smiling evilly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked scared shitless. "Ah!" I then sliced right above the head so the top of the tree fell. "Next time I won't miss. And if I catch you stealing anything of mine or his it will be your head got it?" I asked. "Got it." He said quickly. I then sliced the ropes and we left. After that I changed back into my human self again. "Man I have to bring you with me more places." Inuyasha said. "Why's that?" I asked. Well every where I go someone wants to touch my ears. There starting to get ruffled." He said with a laugh. "Well today was just a bad say and I would like to stay as human as possible. I just like it better that way." I said smiling back. "Yeah, me too. I just like the feeling knowing I can protect you from demons." He said.

As we walked along we came upon a stream and decided to stop and rest. "You know that monk does weird things and then he steals from who he works for and also steals from people like us?" I stated. "Yeah he was also very perverted." Inuyasha added. "Tell me about it. Hey do you hear that?" I asked listening. "Yeah it sounds like wolves." He said. **(A/n this is gonna get fluffy)**

"It's beautiful." I said just sitting and listening. "Yeah." Inuyasha said looking at me. Then Inuyasha walked over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked with a smile. "You bet I am." I said smiling back. Inuyasha picked me up and held me up against a tree. At first we were just making out. Then he started taking off everything as I did him.

After everything was of Inuyasha thrust his manhood into my woman hood. "Ah! Inuyasha!" I screamed wanting to scream more. At first the pain was great but then it went away and I just grind my hips with his. "Yes! Faster." I gasped. He did as he was told and went faster. Then we flipped and I was on top grinding my hips slowly making him moan in pleasure and whispering my name, "Kagome! Ah!" he yelled as he climaxed. After that I just fell on top of him and I feel asleep. Inuyasha just lay there looking at the clouds, and then he finally went to sleep.

While we were sleeping Inuyasha heard something running through the forest at great speed. He woke up, moved me gently and got dressed. Then he put a blanket over me.

He then jumped up into a tree to sniff it out. He found where it was but then lost it. "Ah! Where did it go?" He asked frustrated.

But the reason why he lost it was because the wind changed direction. Then he heard something where I was, so he turned around and saw a guy with a pack of wolves trying to look under the covers. "What the hell do you thin you're doing?!" Inuyasha yelled. Then the man turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, everyone's been talking about you lately." The man said. "Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled. "My name is Kouga and I am here for the girl and to kill you." He said. "You will not harm Kagome!" Inuyasha stated bluntly.

Then I woke up from all the screaming. I looked over and saw him. "Ah!" Inuyasha jumped down beside me, picked me up with the blanket and grabbed my bag and ran. "Who the hell was that guy and why was he trying to look under my covers?!" I yelled. "He said his name was Kouga and he was going to take you and kill me." He said still looking ahead. "That's awful. Is he still behind us?" I asked. Inuyasha turned and looked. "Nope." He said

We ran for a while longer, then he sat me down and I went to my bag but there were no cloths in it. "Ah, no!" I screamed. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "That creep took my cloths." I said. "What am I supposed to do about it?" He said. "I'm in the middle of the forest naked! Now think of something!" I screamed at him.

Just then Miroku walked out from behind the bushes. "So we meet again." He said happily. He looked and saw I was wrapped in a blanket and Inuyasha stepped in front of me. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Looking for shards." He stated "I know this is weird but do you happen to have any girl cloths?" I asked. "I don't know let me check my bag." He said turning to his bag. Then he found something. "You're in luck." He said handing me the cloths. I then went behind some bushes to get changed. When I came out Miroku kept staring at me.

I was wearing a black mini skirt and a strapless black shirt. "Wow she's beautiful." Miroku said all starry eyed. Inuyasha turned around and saw the out fit and almost jumped out of his skin. "Miroku! Don't you have anything less appealing to you?!' Inuyasha yelled. "Nope. ." He said. "At lest I'm not naked any more." I said. "That's true, can we get going now?" He said agitated. "Yes oh grouchy one." I said cockily. "Thank you… Hey wait a minute." He said.

Then I started walking, Inuyasha walked beside me and Miroku behind us. While we were walking I kept pulling my skirt down, then at one point there was this gust of wind that blew my skirt up and Miroku took his chance and looked. "Inuyasha I'm tired can I ride on your back?" I asked. "I don't know what do I get out of it?" He said smiling. "I'll rub your ears and back tonight." I said. "Ok." He said. I then got on his back and feel asleep. When we got to the village he woke me up.

"We're here already? Alright I'm going to some cloths." I said. "Why, I like what you have on now." Miroku protested. Then Inuyasha walked over and hit him on the head with his sword. "Go get some cloths and I'll watch the perve." He said. "Right." I said.

So I went off to some of the near by stores and bought a cute skirt like the one I had but blue and a spaghetti strapped belly shirt. Then I walked out to the guys who were still fighting over me. "Uh mm.." I said trying to get there attention.

Then they looked up. "You like?" I asked spinning around for them. "You look great." Inuyasha said blushing slightly. "I liked my outfit better." Miroku said winning. "Miroku lets get one thing straight. No dressing, touching or looking at Kagome in the wrong way if you wanna stay in the group." Inuyasha said. "Ok." Miroku said waving his hands in the air. "Your letting him stay with us?" I asked. "Only because he promised to give me his shards." He said. "Oh… well there goes our privacy." I said in a low voice so they couldn't hear me. "Did you say something Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning to me. "Uh… No." I said meekly.

So we continued walking through the woods, while we were we were talking. "So Inuyasha are you planning to get married?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha turned with a blush and yelled at him. While they were arguing I ran off and found a crying woman. When I got there she was dressed in a green and pink kimono. She was also leaned over to what looked like a two tailed cat of some sort. "Um… excuse me miss are you ok?" I asked.

The woman looked up surprised that people were this far out in the woods. "No, can you help Keylala. She just collapsed and I don't know why." She said still crying. "Let me see what I can do." I said leaning down to the cat. I picked her up and put her to my ear to see if she was still breathing, that was when I heard her stomach growl.

"I know what the problem is. She's just hungry. How long have you been with out food?" I asked curious. "We both haven't eaten in about 3 days." She said. "3 days! No wonder, you and Keylala are dehydrated!" I said getting worried.

That was when she passed out. Back with the guys they finally finished bitching about their problems. They noticed I wasn't any where in site. "Where's Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha looking around. "I don't know. She was here a second ago." He said looking around as well.

"Inuyasha come help me!" I screamed. Inuyasha thought I was in trouble so he came racing to where I was. When he got there he saw that I was sitting next to the young lady. Not to far behind Miroku caught up. When he got there he couldn't help but want to grope her. "No Miroku stay away from her!" I growled. Miroku jumped back and sat down.

"So what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked. "Their both dehydrated." I said tending to her. "Dehy what?" Inuyasha looked at me with a confused look. "Dehydrated it means when you don't get enough food or water for a few days and in this case 3 days. Now Inuyasha help me put her in my sleeping bag.

So he picks her up and puts her in my sleeping bag. While he was doing that I went down to the near by stream and got water. When I got back Miroku brought fire wood for the night.

While he was getting situated I got a small cup from my bag and tipped it into the woman's mouth and then in Keylala's. "Who's the cat thing?" Inuyasha asked, "That's Keylala." I said.

After a while it became dark so we lit the fire and made raman. While the guys were stuffing their food down the woman woke up along with Keylala. "Thanks you so much." She said. "Your welcome, here have some food." I said handing her a cup of Raman. "What is it?" She asked looking at it. "It's called raman, its good.

So she took a cup and ate it slowly and gave some to Keylala. While she was eating Miroku was staring at her. "By the way what's your name? My name is Kagome and that's Miroku and this is Inuyasha." I said. "Oh I haven't properly introduced my self have I? My name is Sango and this is Keylala. "Wow Sango what a pretty name." Miroku said getting all starry eyed. "Thanks you." Sango said. "Would you do me a favor Sango?" Miroku asked. "And what might that be?" Sango asked. "Would you bear my first child?" He said with a grin. "Wha!!!!!!!!!" Then I walked up behind him and clobbered him with a tree branch.

"Sorry Sango he asks every one that. He's very perverted." I said rubbing my head. As the night went on Miroku noticed that we were looking at him very strangely. He leaned over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha haven't you noticed that the girls have been staring at me very coldly for a while?" He asked. "Maybe because you're a floundering creep and womanizer. Don't make me remind you." Inuyasha said turning around.

"Girls let me explain." He said trying to pled. "Don't bother" was the response he got from both of us. Miroku sighed and went about his business. In his mind Inuyasha was laughing at him. "Hey Sango where did you come from?" I asked. "Oh, I am from a far across village about 3 days from here." She stated. "Oh." I said.

"Where are you from Kagome?" She asked. "Um… From a different world." I said trying to hid the memories I was remembering. "Stop joking and tell me." She said laughing. She then looked at me and knew that was serious. "Your serious?" She asked. "Yeah, I came from the other side of the well." I said. "Wow, anything else you can do?" She asked a bit curious.

"Yeah I can change into a half demon." I said. "Wow would you mind doing it?" She asked getting all excited. "Of course not."

So I took my jewel and changed. I looked at Sango and everyone. "Your eyes are beautiful." Sango said. "Thank you." I said looking down and changing back into a human. "You looked upset or sad." She said. "It's nothing really." I said getting up and walking into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "I need some air to think." I said and continued walking. Inuyasha got up but Miroku stopped him. "No let her go. Can't you see something's bothering her?" He asked. "Yes and I am going to fins out what it is." He got up and went after me. Me I was changed into my demon form and jumped into a tree and sat there crying. "Why'd you have to die!" I said all upset. Inuyasha walked up to the tree I was sitting in. he jumped up with out a sound and walked behind me.

When I saw something move at the corner of my eye it scared me and I lost my balance and almost fell but Inuyasha caught me. "Where the fuck did you come from!" I said.  
"I followed you. He sat down and put me back in the tree. "Now is there something bothering you?" He asked. "No" I said being stubborn. "Kagome you don't have to lie. I know when something is wrong. Now what is it?" He said looking at me.

"I miss my family. It's been so long since I have though of them. So when I told Sango where I was from I remembered them." I said. " It will be alright, now come here." He said, so I crawled into his arms and he held me. "You can always tell me these things." He said to me. "I know." I said.

Just then we both sensed a demon watching us. "Shh… this demon seems strong. Let me take him." He said but when he looked over I was gone. The reason why I went first was because I had a second sense about the demon's power.

I had lowered it out of the woods and Inuyasha took his sword and went to cut it but when he tried his sword did nothing. "What, why didn't it phase him?!" He yelled. "We have to fine the weak spot!" I yelled. Before he heard me the monster had him in his claws. "Ahh!...mm… Kagome get out of here!" He yelled. "No!" I screamed back. "Your so stubborn!" He yelled back.

I jumped up with both of my swords and hit him in the face causing him to drop Inuyasha. I started running making it chase after me. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to run but couldn't. "Damn! He got my leg pretty good.

As I was running I tripped over someone's bows and arrows. I shot one at the monster and it hit him. "Arrows!" I said. So I stood up and shot an arrow right into it's head. "Die bastard!" I yelled as I let the arrow go. Right when I shot it one of it's swords went through my right shoulder. "Ahh! Mm…" Then I passed out. The monster was dead and I was pinned to a tree with a sword in my right shoulder.

About 15 minutes later Inuyasha limped his way to where I was. He said the bones and arrows but didn't see me. He stood under the tree I was in. Then some blood dripped on his head and that was when he looked up. "Kagome! Kagome are you ok?! Sang, Miroku come quick!" He yelled.

They heard him screaming and came running. When they came they saw Inuyasha trying to climb the tree.

**A/N I hope u liked that chapter please send reviews.**


	3. Full Demon

**Hey guys I'm back here's the third chapter hope you like it. Please give me some good reviews.**

**Chapter3: Full Demon**

"What happened?" Asked Miroku. "A demon m… came out of no where and was very powerful. Can you get her down I can't with my leg like this?" Inuyasha said in pain. "Sure." Miroku said. "Don't bother." I said looked at them. They then all looked up at me. "You're awake?" Inuyasha asked stupidly. "Yeah, it's only a flesh wound." I said brushing it off. "Are you kidding me?! There's a huge sword stuck in your shoulder!" Sango yelled at me. Then I took my left hand and pulled the sword out. I then jumped down and all my wounds were healed.

"It's like you were never hurt." Inuyasha said still confused. "Yeah I know. Here I won't need this." I said tossing him my jewel. "But you need this to turn demon." He said. "Take a good look at me." I said turning to him and the others. He came closer and saw my eyes were blue. "Your eyes changed color." He stated.

Then I walked over to a tree and took one nail and sliced it through. "No way! Your full demon?" He asked. "Bingo. To be exact I am a fox demon." I said smiling. "Then where is you're tail?" Miroku asked pointing at my rear. " Don't have one, I have most of the features of a human but am demon." I said.

Then I walked into the light of the moon and he saw how much more beautiful I was. My eyes were blue, my hair was still black, I still had all my humanly features. I also had claws and fangs. "Do a pose of me." Inuyasha said. Then I went up to a tree and did a sexy pose for him. Miroku had snuck behind the tree and grabbed my ass when I wasn't looking. "Ah! Miroku!" I yelled. But by then Inuyasha was already after him so I just let him handle it.

After that ordeal we went back to camp and went to sleep. Inuyasha staid up thinking about all the changes we've been through and kept looking at me. After a while of thinking he walked over and laid down next to me and went to sleep, wrapping his arms around me.

The next morning I woke up after everyone else. "Good morning." Inuyasha said. "Good morning." I said sleepily. When I got woke up I noticed that the power I had before was gone except my claws and fangs. "Uh… oh." I said. Inuyasha looked at me. "What's the matter?" He asked. "All my senses are gone; I can't smell as far as you or hear as well." I said. "Well you still look good." He said. "Thanks so what's for breakfast?" I asked "Sango made soup." He said handing me a bowl and a pair of chop sticks. I ate a little and then set it down.

"Are you feeling alright?" Miroku asked. "Yes just a bit tired." I said yawning. "Tired, you've been sleeping all day!" Inuyasha huffed. "Inuyasha let her sleep she's not feeling well." Sango scolded him. Inuyasha then calmed down and turned and went into the woods to find some flowers for me.

Back at camp I was out cold and Sango was playing with Kirara and Miroku was trying really hard to think of a good line to say to Sango. After about an hour Inuyasha came back with purple and blue flowers. He walked over and laid them down next to me. "I guess changing into a full demon took a lot out of her." Inuyasha sighed. "You got that right." Sango said.

About an hour later I woke up feeling very refreshed. "Ah that was a nice nap." I said stretching. I got up and noticed that everyone was gone. I guess they went looking for things to eat. While they were gone I went and slipped into my bathing suit. Just as I was going to the lake Inuyasha walked out of the bushes. "Well I see your awake, going swimming?" He asked. "Yes, oh and thanks for the flowers." I said turning to the forest. "You're welcome." He said. I smiled at him and went to the lake. While I was swimming Inuyasha was in a tree on a high cliff. (A/n seem familiar?)

Then I saw him looking at me. "Hey Inuyasha you wanna join me?!" I yelled up at him. Before he could answer Miroku jumped in. "I will!" Miroku said as he went head first into the water. Inuyasha quickly jumped down. I got out and snuck up behind him and scared the shit out of him. He then fell into the water. "Kagome!" He yelled. He popped his head out of the water and looked at me. I looked at him and smiled. Then he started chasing me. He finally caught up to me and pushed me under the water.

I came up and splashed him in the face and jumped on his shoulders and did another back flip. "You'll have to be better then that to catch me!" I teased.

Just as I was swimming back wards Miroku caught me. "Got you." He said. "Not for long." I said smiling. Then I twisted the right way and flipped Miroku over my shoulder. Then Sango walked up to the bank and looked at us.

"Hey Sango wanna join?" I asked her. "I have nothing to wear." She said. So I got out and went back to camp while the guys tried drowning each other. We went back to camp and I went through my bag and pulled out a white bikini and gave it to her. She put it on and looked fantastic. "How do I look?" She asked. "Great. You can have that one, I have two others plus this one." I said smiling. "Thank you." She said.

I was wearing the red bikini and she the white which looked great on her. After that we went back to the lake, when we got there Miroku was looking at Sango and Inuyasha looked at me.

"You two look great come back in." Inuyasha and Miroku said. "Oh no you don't, your trying to get us." I said. "What makes you say that?" Inuyasha smiled and evil grin. "Ok Sango you take Miroku and I'll take Inuyasha." I said. "Right." She smiled. "Ok now!" I yelled.

We both jumped on them, but Inuyasha grabbed my string by accident and pulled on it which caused my top to come off. When He came up Miroku looked at him. "Inuyasha you dog, look at your finger." Miroku's grin deepened. He lifted his finger and saw my top, he began to blush a deep red. I came up and grabbed it and put it back on. "You're going to get it now!" I yelled.

I pulled Inuyasha under the water and looked at him. I stepped on his hands and he tossed me up and I dove back in. "Maybe we should leave these two alone for a while." Miroku said. "I think your right." Sango said. So they left and went back to camp. "Where are they going?" I asked. **(A/n ok major fluffy moment coming up. I know its bad but bear with me. This was my first book.)**

"Don't worry about them." Inuyasha said. I looked at him, then I felt him untying my bottom half of my bathing suit. :You naughty boy.' I smiled. I then took off his really wet pants and threw them on the bank. "Ah! Yes! Inuyasha!" I yelled. "Kagome!" He yelled. We reached our climax and got out of the lake and went back to camp.

"Have fun?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha growled and hit him over the head. "Pervert!" He growled. "Thanks again for the swim suit Kagome." Sango said. "You're welcome." I said.

**4 months later**

The guys were out scouting the area when I walked over to Sango. "Kagome you don't look so well." Sango said looking at me. 'Yeah I don't feel too good either." I said. At that point I leaned over and got sick. "Oh my! You must lay down!" She said sitting me down. "Do you know about being a doctor?" I asked. "I used to be one. Just lay down." She said.

So I laid down and she did an examination. When she was done she was smiling. "What is it?" I asked. "You're with child." She said. "Are you sure?" I asked shocked. "Yes." She said. Then I fainted. Right when I had the guys came back.

"Hey Sango, where's Kagome?" Miroku asked. She pointed to me. "Sleeping?" Inuyasha asked. "Not quite. See Inuyasha she's with child." Sango said calmly. "What?!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he fainted. "Oh dear." Sango said.

About an hour later Inuyasha woke up. Me I was sleeping, he got up and rubbed his head. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Yeah so she's with child?" He asked. "Yes." Sango answered. "Thanks, do you know how many?" He asked. "Just one I think." She stated. Inuyasha smiled and walked over to me. "Hey Kagome wake up." He said slightly shacking me. I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me. "What?" I asked. "You're with child?" He asked her still thinking he was dreaming. "Yep and I am happy." I said. "Me too. Well I was waiting to do this tonight but here it goes." He said.

He was trying to remember what I had told him about a man proposing to the woman in my world. He got down on one knee and held a box in his hands. "Will you marry me? I think I did that right." He said. "Yes! I'll marry you." I was so happy I was crying.

I flung myself into his arms and kissed him very deeply. After breaking apart he gave me the box. When I opened it, it was made from the jewel. "Wow this is beautiful thank you." I said putting it on. "Your welcome." He said.

Then Miroku turned to Sango. "Sango would you be my woman?" He asked with his eyes closed awaiting a hit on the head or some yelling. "Well you have been trying not to be perverted and grope me so yes." Sango said smiling. "Really?" He asked opening his eyes. "If I had known to stop trying so hard before you would have dated me?" He asked. "Yep." She said.

Miroku was and happy and so were we. Time flew by and it was finally time for me to give birth to my baby.

**(Hope you liked this chapter. I will try and up date this weekend. I decided not to go through the whole pregnancy because everyone else is and it's not my thing so I hope you like it. Please send out reviews. Enjoy the chapter.)**


End file.
